flightrisingfandomcom-20200223-history
Tomo and Scribbles
Tomo is a female Snapper Dragon in Flight Rising. She is found at the Trading Post, and asks the player ten trivia questions about the site per day. For each question that is answered correctly, Tomo will award the player 300 Treasure. Tomo has traveled from her home in the Shattered Plains to the Ashfall Waste and has learned all kinds of things in her quest for knowledge. Unfortunately, she seems to have some trouble recalling things exactly. She knows the answer, she just has trouble getting from point A to point B in a timely manner. The player can help her to speed up this process. This is why when the player gets an answer wrong, she can correct them. Scribbles is also an Earth dragon, and a mischievous Fae who is tasked with writing down the information on paper for Tomo before the Snapper chisels it into stone. However, they always deviate from their task with other pursuits (like drawing Tomo or discoursing with a variety of rocks instead of writing the facts) - in fact, they are so busy, they do not have time for genderhttp://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/1112431#4651218. This results in the player needing to visit the pair of dragons every day until they're finally able to get the facts right for Tomo's tablet (which never actually happens). Tomo's Trivia Tablet Answers Below is a list of questions and their answers.http://flightrising.com/main.php?board=gde&id=1128248&p=mb To find the answer you're looking for press "Ctrl" + "F" ("Command"+ "F" for Macs) and type the question as it appears or a key phrase from the question. Some questions appear on the site with the same wording but several different sets of answers. This is why some of the below questions have two or more answers.' ---- 'General Site Trivia' What was the name of the enigmatic figure who predicted the closing of the Second Age? *The Speaker What was the name of the Second-Age magi whose prophecy ended a period of war and bloodshed, and ushered in an era of prosperity? *The Speaker What is the name of the dark entity that tried to devour the world? *The Shade A flight achieves dominance if: *They have the highest ratio of exalted dragons per active clans at the end of a one-week period. On which day of the week does the current round of dominance end on? *Saturday Dominance is tallied on which day (FR Time)? *Saturday How can a player boost exaltation payout? *All of the these. Choose the best answer. Exalting a dragon... *All of these. What fairground activity involves matching pairs of tiles? *Runestones of the Arcanist What fairground activity uses 11 elemental tiles + 13 dragon themed tiles? *Runestones of the Arcanist Which tile is not featured in the fairgrounds game "Runestones of the Arcanist"? *Rain What fairground activity involves lining up circuits to clear 3 or more? *Shock Switch What fairground activity is themed after the Lightning Flight? *Shock Switch What fairground activity involves assembling a puzzle? *Jigsaw What fairground activity involves clearing groups of 3 or more bubbles from the screen? *Tidal Trouble What fairground activity is themed after the water flight? *Tidal Trouble What fairground activity involves predicting the outcome of a pair of cards? *Higher or Lower The object of the Higher or Lower fairground game is... *To guess whether or not the right card will be higher or lower than the left card. What is the gold limit required to max-out Lucky Streak in the Fairgrounds? *75,000 What is a similarity that all of the Trading Post dragon merchants share? *Alliterative plot names. This dragon sets up his cart at the trading post, and is always eager to make a trade: *Swipp Which dragon is always present at the Swapp Stand? *Swipp What element is Swipp? *Wind What are the names of Swipp's daughters? *Pipp and Tripp What color dragon is Swipp the Swapper? *Swamp and Sand What color dragon is Pipp the Swapper? *Red and Caribbean How much of a tip does Tripp require to trade with her at Swipp's Swap Stand? *2000 What color dragon is Crim the Collector? *Mulberry and Ivory This dragon is a known hoarder, and asks clans to help collect new pieces for their collection: *Crim This dragon is a sibling of Pinkerton: *Crim What color bandana does Crim wear? *Orange What color dragon is Pinkerton the Plunderer? *Sand and Midnight Where did Pinkerton get all of his stuff? *He is perpetually trying to give away all of the items his sister Crim is collecting. Which of the following is the tundra dragon Pinkerton known to wear? *Glasses and an Hourglass Which of Pinkerton's horns is broken? *Left What is my name? *Tomo What is my scribe's name? *Scribbles What breed did Baldwin the alchemist mutate into? *Bogsneak Who is the Bogsneak dragon with the cauldron? *Baldwin What type of dragon is Baldwin currently? *Bogsneak What happened to Baldwin's pearl after his transformation into a Bogsneak? *It was placed on Baldwin's bookshelf. At what level does an alchemist unlock the Glowing Blue Clawtip recipe at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew? *Level 2 At what level does an alchemist unlock the Leftover Residue at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew? *Level 3 At what level does an alchemist unlock the Sizzling Phosphorus recipe at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew? *Level 3 At what level does an alchemist unlock the Irradiated Scratch recipe at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew? *Level 4 At what level does an alchemist unlock the Black Protective Eyewear recipe at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew? *Level 5 At what level does an alchemist unlock the Darksteel Amulet of Necromancy recipe at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew? *Level 6 At what level does an alchemist unlock the Anomalous Skink recipe at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew? *Level 7 At what level does an alchemist unlock the Amberwing Waveskimmer recipe at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew? *Level 8 At what level does an alchemist unlock the Lesser Wisp recipe at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew? *Level 9 At what level does an alchemist unlock the Poison and Toxin gene recipes at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew? *Level 10 Which of the following dragons does not work at the trading post? *Joxar When does the Marketplace have a chance to restock? *Every 5 minutes Where can a player sell items to a wide variety of other players? *The Auction House If a player wants to trade with another player, which feature could they use? *The Crossroads What is the currency of Flight Rising that is primarily earned through gameplay? *Treasure Flight Rising's main form of earned currency is called: *Treasure. Flight Rising's premium currency is called: *Gems. What are vistas? *Forum Avatar Decorations Dragon breed vistas typically cost how much treasure when bought without a discount? *250,000 How much of a dragon's image may an accent cover up? *30% or less This item allows a player to paint their own dragons in their favorite art program: *Skin Blueprint Where is the Scrying Workshop located? *Spiral Keep Which breed of dragon is seen on the Scrying Workshop home page? *Imperial What feature can be used to check dragon compatibility and prevent inbreeding? *Assay Bloodlines In what forum should clans post images of dragons that they want to show off? *Dragon Share Players who backed for the following pack during the Flight Rising Kickstarter received a Bone Fiend and Cranial Helmhorn: *Fiendish Players who backed for the following pack during the Flight Rising Kickstarter received a Skycat and Cloudy Wings: *Cloudy Players who backed for the following pack during the Flight Rising Kickstarter received a Golden Idol and Gilded Crown: *Gilded Players who backed for the following pack during the Flight Rising Kickstarter received a Cog Frog and Scroll Case: *Clockwork Which of the following is not a real achievement? *Level 25- 1 Dragon Which of the following is NOT an achievement? *Trading an item with Swipp Without buying any upgrades, how many pieces of apparel can each dragon naturally equip? *6 What is the maximum amount of apparel a dragon may wear at once? *20 pieces How many days minimum must your lair's collective average energy remain above 80% before you will start receiving daily bonuses? *3. The Flight Rising Developer Q&A is called: *Words on the Wind Which of the following staff is/are artists: *Xhaztol and Undel What happens during the week of the second Sunday in a month? *Welcome Week Where can a clan view the known world of Sornieth? *The World Map 'Flight/God Related' What is the name of the earth domain? *Dragonhome What is the name of the plague domain? *Scarred Wasteland What is the name of the wind domain? *Windswept Plateau What is the name of the water domain? *Sea of a Thousand Currents What is the name of the lightning domain? *Shifting Expanse What is the name of the ice domain? *Southern Icefield What is the name of the shadow domain? *Tangled Wood What is the name of the light domain? *Sunbeam Ruins What is the name of the arcane domain? *Starfall Isles What is the name of the nature domain? *Viridian Labyrinth What is the name of the fire domain? *Ashfall Waste Rotrock Rim is an subregion in which flights territory? *Plague In which subregion may travelers become lost for centuries, or even eternity? *Abiding Boneyard What is the name of the never-ending storm in the Windswept Plateau? *The Twisting Crescendo The Tidelord's domain is said to have how many currents? *One Thousand Which deity reigns over The Sea of a Thousand Currents? *The Tidelord Where does the Tidelord reside? *Spiral Keep The coral here roots deep into the dried marrow of gargantuan bones left behind from an ancient battle in a forgotten era: *Fishspine Reef The Hewn City is Subregion of which Domain? *Sunbeam Ruins Which of these locations exist in the Viridian Labyrinth? *Everbloom Gardens What is the name of the tree in the center of the Viridian Labyrinth that can be seen from most horizons in the world? *The Behemoth Which location in the Ashfall Waste is reserved for the largest lairs? *The Great Furnace Which of the following is a subregion of the Ashfall Waste? *Molten Scar Which of the following treasures is NOT favored by Wind Flight dragons? *Birds Dragons of this flight are considered tricksters. *Shadow Flight Scrolls and relics are the favored treasure of dragons from which Flight? *Light What is the visible characteristic that a dragon's element controls? *Eye Color What color eyes do Plague dragons have? *Red The elemental leader of the earth flight is named: *Earthshaker The elemental leader of the plague flight is named: *The Plaguebringer The elemental leader of the wind flight is named: *The Windsinger The elemental leader of the water flight is named: *The Tidelord The elemental leader of the lightning flight is named: *The Stormcatcher The elemental leader of the ice flight is named: *Icewarden The elemental leader of the shadow flight is named: *The Shadowbinder What is the elemental leader of the Shadow Flight called? *The Shadowbinder The elemental leader of the light flight is named: *The Lightweaver The elemental leader of the arcane flight is named: *Arcanist The elemental leader of the nature flight is named: *The Gladekeeper The elemental leader of the fire flight is named: *Flamecaller Which dragon god is the eldest? *Earthshaker Which dragon god is the youngest? *Arcanist The Arcanist was created in... *...the devastating aftermath of a magical reactor explosion. Which Deity has the most limbs (arms/legs/wings)? *Arcanist What are the official colours of the Windsinger? *Seafoam / Spring / Aqua What is the Stormcatcher known for saying? *GET BACK TO WORK! Where does Tidelord foretell his prophecies? *The Spiral Keep What are the names of the dragons keeping the Lightweaver company in her lair? *Boston and Hope Which deity created imperials? *Lightweaver These two dragon gods are considered sisters due to their creation from the same event: *Plaguebringer and Gladekeeper. The four dragon gods that shaped the world are: *The Earthshaker, Flamecaller, Windsinger, and Tidelord. What great event brought forth the creation of the Stormcatcher? *The warring of the Windsinger and Tidelord. The volcanic upheaval and smoke caused by the Flamecaller in the First Age was the catalyst for: *The creation and expansion of the Southern Icefield. Which of the following deities was not present in the First Age? *The Plaguebringer During which age was the Gladekeeper born? *Third Age At the end of which age was The Pillar destroyed? *Third Age Which of these gods did not slumber within the pillar? *Gladekeeper Which Deity slumbered on the very top of The Pillar? *The Lightweaver To reach the top of the Pillar of the World, the Arcanist had to: *Climb. Which dragon god was the first to leave after the shattering of the World Pillar? *Stormcatcher Which deity was not among the first four to shape the world? *Shadowbinder Which deity accidentally instigated the return of The Shade? *The Arcanist How many times has the Arcanist brought forth "the end of the world?" *Twice. Where does the Arcanist use the Eye of Many Lenses? *The Observatory Which elemental flight is known for its passionate metalworkers? *Fire Which flight values the pursuit of truth and knowledge above all else? *Light Which of these is a Flight? *Arcane Which of the following is not an elemental flight in Flight Rising? *Metal *Mist *Poison *Star What is the element of the twelfth Flight? *There are only eleven Flights. 'Holiday Related' In what month does no Elemental holiday take place? *December Which month does not have an elemental festival? *December What event takes place in December? *Night of the Nocturne What month does the Crystalline Gala take place in? *January What month does the Trickmurk Circus take place in? *February What month does the Mistral Jamboree take place in? *March What month does the Wavecrest Saturnalia take place in? *April What month does the Greenskeeper Gathering take place in? *May What month does the Brightshine Jubilee take place in? *June What month does the Thundercrack Carnival take place in? *July What month does the Flameforger's Festival take place in? *August What month does the Starfall Celebration take place in? *September What month does the Riot of Rot take place in? *October What month does the Rockbreaker's Ceremony take place in? *November What is the name of the Ice Holiday? *Crystalline Gala What is the name of the Shadow Holiday? *Trickmurk Circus What is the name of the Wind Holiday? *Mistral Jamboree What is the name of the Water Holiday? *Wavecrest Saturnalia What is the name of the Nature Holiday? *Greenskeeper Gathering What is the name of the Light Holiday? *Brightshine Jubilee What is the name of the Lightning Holiday? *Thundercrack Carnivale What is the name of the Fire Holiday? *Flameforger's Festival What is the name of the Arcane Holiday? *Starfall Celebration What is the name of the Plague Holiday? *Riot of Rot What is the name of the Earth Holiday? *Rockbreaker's Ceremony What is the name of the mirror dragon who runs the festive favors shop? *Joxar What shop does Joxar run? *Festive Favors When is the Festive Favors shop NOT open for business? *Flight Rising Anniversary Which of the following is an elemental holiday currency? *All-Seeing Shroom *Bladed Flatleaf *Charged Sprocket *Deepearth Geode *Eternal Snow *Giant Sand Dollar *Glowing Ember *Immaculate Tablet *Magical Shard *Messengers Scroll *Shimmering Pinecone What are the ingredients for 20 festival currency from Baldwin's Brew? *Copper Muck, Grey Slime, and 200 treasure What is the name of the 2014 Crystalline Gala holiday gear? *Frigid Fugitive's Shackles What is the name of the 2014 Trickmurk Circus holiday gear? *Tricktrouper Crown What is the name of the Mistral Jamboree 2014 Holiday Gear? *Windbound Plumage What was the 2013 Brightshine Jubilee Holiday Gear? *Sunchaser Jewelry What was the 2013 Thundercrack Carnivale Holiday Gear? *Electrician's Power Pack What is the name of the 2013 Flameforger's Festival holiday gear? *Metallurgist's Forgetools What is the name of the 2013 Starfall Celebration holiday gear? *Archivist's Spellscroll What was one of the retired apparel items from the 2013 Starfall Celebration? *Starseer Armband What is the name of the 2013 Riot of Rot holiday gear? *Boneyard Tatters What is the name of the 2015 Riot of Rot unique apparel item? *Skeletal Chimes What is the name of the 2013 Rockbreaker's ceremony holiday gear? *Eroded Crystalhide Which Sprite is not a holiday familiar? *Rainbow Sprite This holiday sprite has a large, fluffy tail: *Ice Sprite This holiday sprite has swirly mist over its head: *Wind Sprite Which item is retired? *Nature Sprite This holiday sprite is holding an orb: *Light Sprite What was the special familiar that could be purchased during the 2013 Thundercrack Carnivale holiday? *Lightning Sprite This holiday sprite is reading a book: *The arcane sprite This holiday sprite is wearing a skull: *The plague sprite What is the name of the 2015 Riot of Rot elemental familiar? *Deadland Disciple Which of the following familiars was not released during Brightshine Jubilee? *Sundial Imposter Which theme do June 2013 - May 2014 festival familiars share? *Sprites Which theme do June 2014 - May 2015 festival familiars share? *Bears What series of familiars were released for the 2016-2017 flight festivals? *Goblins Which of these was a skin featured in the first Arcane festival? *Mind Over Matter Which one of these options are the Festival Goblins' role according to their description? *They're the eyes of their deity. Which of the following may be found in Joxar's Spare Inventory? *Prismatic Crystalscales *Snowflake Nymph 'Breed/Dragon Related' Which of the following dragon species builds their lairs of magically cured tree sap? *Fae Dragons What do Fae dragons use to build their roosts? *Tree Sap Which of the following dragon breeds is the smallest? *Fae Which species is known for monotone speech, lacking inflection? *Fae Which of these dragons hails from the Starwood Strand? *Fae What is the breeding cooldown of a fae dragon? *15 days A Fae's diet consists of: *Insects What dragon species is native to the Fishspine Reef? *Guardian Dragons The male of which breed boasts a magnificent beard? *Guardian What notable feature about themselves do physically male Guardians take pride in? *Their beards. This dragon species is known for their protective instincts: *Guardian Dragons When a Guardian leaves their birth clan to find something to protect, what is the act of looking called? *The Search What sort of dragons might a Guardian take as their charge? *There are no criteria. What is the breeding cooldown of a guardian dragon? *15 days A Guardian's diet consists of: *Meat, Seafood, Plants, and Insects From which region does the Mirror dragon species originate? *The Abiding Boneyard This dragon species is known for savagery and large roaming packs that can grow into swarms: *Mirror Dragons What breed of dragon travels in packs and is known for their hunger? *Mirror Mirror dragons have how many eyes? *Four. What is the breeding cooldown of a mirror dragon? *15 days A Mirror's diet consists of: *Meat and Seafood What are the breeds of the dragons featured in the site's top banner? *Guardian, Fae, Mirror Which of the following dragon species has a dense winter coat? *Tundra Dragons Which of the following dragon species has a thick fur coat that they shed each summer? *Tundra Dragon What seasonal fur coat is represented in the official Tundra breed art? *Summer Coat. Which of these dragon breeds possess large canines reserved for use in combat? *Tundra Which dragon species has an excellent olfactory memory? *Tundra Dragons Which dragon breed has excellent olfactory memory? *Tundra What is the breeding cooldown of a tundra dragon? *15 days A Tundra's diet consists of: *Plants Which of the following is food for a tundra? *Strawberry. Which of these breeds can be obtained from unhatched elemental eggs? *Fae *Guardian *Mirror *Tundra Which breed is an option for your custom progen, the starter dragon you receive at the start of the game? *Fae *Guardian *Mirror *Tundra Which of the following dragon species carries around a physical representation of their soul? *Pearlcatcher Dragons What is the breeding cooldown of a pearlcatcher dragon? *20 days A Pearlcatcher's diet consists of: *Plants and Insects Which of the following dragon species borrows from their neighbors without permission? *Ridgeback What dragon's society revolves around 'borrowing' objects? *Ridgeback What breed of dragon hates water but only eats seafood? *Ridgeback Which of these traits about Ridgebacks are true? *An intense dislike of water. What is the breeding cooldown of a ridgeback dragon? *20 days A Ridgeback's diet consists of: *Seafood Which of the following dragon species originated from The Shattered Plain? *Snapper Dragons Which of the following dragon species is land-bound? *Snapper Dragons This dragon species is nomadic, following ancient looping paths known only to their respective clans: *Snapper Dragons Which of the following dragon species is known for their insomnia? *Snapper Dragons This dragon species has the ability to use their jaws to crush the armored plating of other dragons: *Snapper Dragons Which dragon breed never sleeps? *Snapper What is the breeding cooldown of a snapper dragon? *20 days A Snapper's diet consists of: *Plants and Seafood Which of the following dragon species has a pair of smaller wings on their arms and legs? *Spiral Dragons Which of the following dragon species do not possess a mane? *Spiral Dragons This dragon species is known for tying itself into knots when agitated: *Spiral Dragons When bored, Spiral dragons will do what, out of frustration? *Tie themselves in knots. Which breed is typically characterized by hyperactivity? *Spiral Which dragons have large, sensitive eyes that they use for nocturnal hunting? *Spiral What is the breeding cooldown of a spiral dragon? *20 days A Spiral's diet consists of: *Insects and Meat Which of the following dragon species have feathered wings? *Skydancer Dragons What is the breeding cooldown of a skydancer dragon? *25 days Which dragon breed has a 25-day breeding cooldown? *Skydancer A Skydancer's diet consists of: *Plants and Insects Skydancers start off knowing what Coliseum moves? *Meditate and Contuse Which of the following dragon species was designed by a backer of the Flight Rising Kickstarter? *Skydancer Dragons Which of the following dragon species has branched horns, like antlers? *Imperial Dragons What are an Imperial's wings composed of? *Leather Which of the following is a "limited" dragon breed? *Imperial What is the breeding cooldown of an imperial dragon? *30 days Which of these breeds make up Emperor Dragons? *Imperial An Imperial's diet consists of: *Seafood, Meat, Insects, and Plants What type of dragon has many heads? *Emperor What is the maximum amount of heads an emperor dragon may possess? *11 Which dragon breed is created by alchemy? *Bogsneak What elemental flight do Bogsneaks originate from? *None A Bogsneak's diet consists of: *Meat and Plants Where can you find Bogsneak Eggs? *They can't be found. They must be brewed in Baldwin's Cauldron. This dragon species originated from Emberglow Hearth: *Coatl Dragons Where do Coatl dragons originate from? *Ashfall Waste Which of the following dragon species have a pair of feathered wings and a feathered chest? *Coatl Which breed has a difficult time communicating with fae dragons? *Coatl Which breed does not speak common Draconian as its native language? *Coatl This dragon species has a native language that consists of humming tones: *Coatl Dragons Dragons of this species bleach to white when they become deathly ill: *Coatl Dragons Dull coloration is a sign of ill health in what dragon breed? *Coatl dragons. An unhealthy coatl can be identified by: *Fading Plumage Which of the following dragon species has a forked tongue? *Coatl Dragons What is the breeding cooldown of a coatl dragon? *35 days Which of these breeds has the longest breeding cooldown? *Coatl How many days are required for a coatl to be able to breed again after laying a nest? *35 A coatl's diet consists of: *Seafood From what region did Wildclaw dragons originate? *The Shrieking Wilds What is the breeding cooldown of a wildclaw dragon? *35 days A Wildclaw's diet consists of: *Meat Which breeds of dragons are capable of eating all four food types? *Guardians and Imperials. What do the courier dragons consider of the utmost importance? *The safe delivery of their cargo Which of these dragons is not a courier? *Selene What will the element of a newly hatched dragon be? *The element of the nest What element will your newly hatched dragons be? *The element of your lair Parent dragons may not share ancestors or relatives within how many generations in order to be eligible for breeding? *Five When are dragon eggs ready to hatch? *The day after the fifth incubation period. What is the maximum number of eggs you can get in a single nest by breeding two dragons of the same species? *Four What gives your dragons the chance to have a 5 egg nest? *Breeding two dragons of different species. Dragon nests have a range of how many eggs? *1 - 5 This item will allow a player to change the breed of their dragon, a trait which may be passed onto their offspring: *Breed Change Scroll 'Gene/Color Related' This item allows a player to change the pattern on their dragon, a trait which will be passed onto offspring: *Gene Scroll Which group of genes affects the appearance of a dragon's wings? *Secondary Genes Which gene is a primary, secondary, and tertiary? *Basic Which secondary gene has the highest chance of being passed down when bred against another gene? *Basic. Which of the following is a primary gene? *Clown *Iridescent *Ripple *Speckle *Tiger What type of gene is clown? *A primary gene What type of gene is iridescent? *A primary gene What type of gene is ripple? *A primary gene What type of gene is speckle? *A primary gene What type of gene is tiger? *A primary gene What type of gene is Vipera? *A primary gene. What type of gene is Piebald? *A primary gene. What type of gene is Cherub? *A primary gene. What type of gene is Poison? *A primary gene. What type of gene is Jaguar? *A primary gene Which of the following is a secondary gene? *Current *Eye Spot *Freckle *Seraph *Shimmer *Stripes What type of gene is Bee? *A secondary gene What type of gene is current? *A secondary gene What type of gene is eye spot? *A secondary gene What type of gene is freckle? *A secondary gene What type of gene is seraph? *A secondary gene What type of gene is shimmer? *A secondary gene What type of gene is stripes? *A secondary gene What type of gene is Hypnotic? *A secondary gene. What type of gene is Paint? *A secondary gene. What type of gene is Peregrine? *A secondary gene. What type of gene is Toxin? *A secondary gene. Which of these genes was sponsored by a patron in the Flight Rising Kickstarter? *Seraph Which of the following is a tertiary gene? *Circuit *Crackle *Gembond *Scales *Underbelly What type of gene is circuit? *A tertiary gene What type of gene is crackle? *A tertiary gene What type of gene is gembond? *A tertiary gene What type of gene is underbelly? *A tertiary gene What type of gene is Okapi? *A tertiary gene. What type of gene is Glimmer? *A tertiary gene. What type of gene is capsule? *A tertiary gene Which of the following is not a primary gene? *Stripes *Daub Which of the following is not a secondary gene? *Gembond *Vipera Which of the following is not a tertiary gene? *Tiger Which of the following gene scrolls were never available in the gem marketplace? *Seraph Which of the following is a gem marketplace gene? *Bee Which gene scrolls must be brewed? *Poison and Toxin Which of the following is a Baldwin's Brew Gene? *Capsule What gene is rumored to be caused by the bite of an Onyx Cobra? *Gembond Which of the following is both a type of flower found in apparel and a possible color for a dragon? *Violet Which of the following is a possible color outcome for a Flight Rising dragon? *Avocado *Ice *Lemon *Magenta *Purple *Stonewash Which of the following is an official color outcome for a dragon? *Emerald *Gold Which of the following is not a possible color through breeding? *Dragonfruit *Seaweed *Snowflake *Tiffany Which of the following options is not a color possibility on Dragons? *Cloud Which of the following options are not a possible color on dragons? *Flame 'Familiar/Monster Related' In which venue can one encounter a bumble? *Training Fields In which venue might one encounter a bumble? *Training Fields What type of gene is bumble? *Trick question: It is a familiar. Do bumbles have elbowed antennae? *Yes. Which of the following monsters is known to patrol the Training Fields? *Ruby Webwing This distinctive moth has deep reds and purples running through its leafy wings. It's difficult to classify as purely flora or fauna. *Amaranth Moth Luna Mith patrol this territory, providing a challenge for new warriors: *Training Fields In which venue might one encounter a Dark-tufted Sparrowmouse? *Training Fields In which venue might one encounter a Yellow Sparrowmouse? *Training Fields In which venue might one encounter a Glowing Pocket Mouse? *Training Fields (and sometimes the forums) In which venue might one encounter an Ember Mouse? *Training Fields Which of these opponents can be found in the Training Grounds? *Ember Mouse This rodent is no more flammable than any other: *Ember Mouse Which creature calls the training fields home, and fights to protect it from encroaching dragons? *Coral Carpenter This solitary species of bee lives in coastal areas. It is known for burrowing into desiccated pieces of coral: *Coral Carpenter Which creature calls the scorched forest home, and fights to protect it from encroaching dragons? *Umberhorn Qiriq In which venue can one encounter an Umberhorn Qiriq? *Scorched Forest In what venue may one encounter a searing jackalope? *The Scorched Forest These creatures often herald the arrival of their much larger, more destructive cousin, the Firebird. *Smoke Gyre This creature's gaze can petrify even the hardiest Earth dragons into stone. Staring contests with this familiar are not recommended. *Basilisk What familiar does NOT have a mane? *Banded Owlcat Which creature calls the sandswept delta home, and fights to protect it from encroaching dragons? *Greatshell Young dragons will sometimes prank rival clans by leaving the reeking remains of which Familiar outside their lair? *Greatshell So many of these creatures live in the Abiding Boneyard that the sand itself looks as though it's rippling like an ocean: *Shattered Serpent This creature's scales present a particularly rich shade of red after it has freshly molted: *Carmine Serthis In which venue might one encounter a peacock scorpion? *Sandswept Delta Which of the following familiars appears in The Blooming Grove? *Grove Piper *Lilium Floron This beastclan is present in The Blooming Grove: *Dryads These familiars call The Blooming Grove home: *Venomtooth Pilco This cannibalistic snail produces a powerful venom: *Blue Dragon Reef Snail Dreameaters claim this territory as their own, and fight to defend it: *Bamboo Falls Baku claim this territory as their own, and fight to defend it: *Bamboo Falls Which familiar is able to walk both the physical and ethereal plane? *Baku Which enemy drops fishscale baskets in the coliseum? *Tengu Tengu haunt this territory, and ambush unwary travelers: *Bamboo Falls Hainu flock to this venue: *Bamboo Falls Red-Breasted hainu flocks call this territory home: *Bamboo Falls Which creature calls the bamboo falls home, and fights to protect it from encroaching dragons? *Fungalhoof Qiriq These creatures leave a trail of vibrant fungi in their wake. Tracking it is easy; surviving an encounter with one is less so: *Fungalhoof Qiriq These familiars herald from Redrock Cove: *Noxious Coralclimber In what venue may one encounter a Murkbottom Gull? *Redrock Cove A playful and mischievous familiar. These creatures will often sneak into dragon lairs and abscond with shiny bits of treasure: *Grey River Flight It's so fluffy! *Yes. That would be a cumulus seal. This familiar has set aside the staff of war as to take up the staff of healing,which one is it ? *Longneck Mender Longneck are indigenous to which region of the world? *Dragonhome In which venue might one encounter a Sprangyroo? *Arena Which of the following familiars is not a gathering exclusive item? *Celestial Antelope Which one of these is a Coliseum venue? *Volcanic Vents Which of the following familiars appears in the Volcanic Vents Coliseum venue? *Spectral Duskflapper Which of the following is not encountered in the Volcanic Vents Coliseum venue? *Flamescale Jester Which of the following creatures may appear in Boreal Wood? *Maned Rasa A number of Winter Wolves never lose their summer colors. These individuals are uncommon and generally smaller than their snowy-coated brethren: *Black Wolf In which coliseum venue can one encounter a Hoarfrost Mauler? *Boreal Wood What mysterious fowl appears in Boreal Wood during November? *Woodland Turkey Which creature calls Harpy's Roost home, and fights to protect it from encroaching dragons? *Blue Tang Hippogriff In which venue does one encounter a Cardinal Hippogriff? *Harpy's Roost In which venue might one encounter a Hooded Dodo? *Harpy's Roost Which creature has evolved to have 6 eyes, yet is completely blind? *Hooded dodo. In which venue might one encounter a Brush Dodo? *Harpy's Roost These birds are sometimes found frozen in place after particularly large snowstorms. *Snow Streak Which familiar circles in flocks around the Arcanist's Observatory ? *Fallout Streak This murderous bird is blind save for the large, ominous eye on its chest: *Death Seeker Which familiar is named for their hide-and-seek behavior among cloud banks? *Clouddancer Which of the following abilities are Aviars capable of? *Gliding In which Coliseum venue can you encounter a Disoriented Spirit? *Ghostlight Ruins Naturally gifted with a photographic memory and a phosphorescent mane: *Brilliant Psywurm Which creature calls the mire home, and fights to protect it from encroaching dragons? *Heartred Croaker *Scythe Kamaitachi Named for its outer display, these brilliant red and green creatures are various shades of brown on the inside. *Heartred Croaker These creatures spend their early lives swimming in shallow riverbeds. When they mature their fins will have elongated enough to facilitate flight: *Blackwing Croaker In which venue might one encounter a Blackwing Croaker? *Mire In which venue might one encounter a Brilliant Psywurm? *Mire In which venue might one encounter a Psywurm? *Mire In which venue might one encounter a Poisonous Toridae? *Mire In which venue might one encounter a Venomous Toridae? *Mire Where would you encounter a Mistwatch Shellion? *Mire In which venue does one encounter a Common Podid? *The Mire In which venue does one encounter a Salve Kamaitachi? *The Mire In which venue does one encounter a Sickle Kamaitachi? *The Mire This creature's oily mane repels water: *Shellion Which of these coliseum enemies wield ice abilities? *Mistwatch Shellion What element are Southmarsh Podids? *Neutral Which of these Kamaitachis has a healing move? *Salve In which venue would one find a Cloud Chaser? *Kelp Beds In which venue might one encounter a cloud chaser? *Kelp Beds In which venue might one encounter a Maren Ambusher? *Kelp Beds This Beastclan prepares for battle by ingesting special tonics designed to make their blood poisonous. *Maren In which venue might one encounter an Abyss Striker? *Kelp Beds These observers cluster around ancient aquatic ruins. They may change color to blend with their surroundings: *Abyss Striker What enemy may resurrect itself given enough time? *Relic Eel No one is entirely sure what these creatures sound like. *Tourmaline Vulstal The crystals of Vulstals drop off as the creature grows. This familiar is capable of filling a hoard with riches: *Spinel Vulstal Known for staying awake for days on end. *Perching Java Sparrow Which familiars are said to be messengers of the Icewarden? *Frostbite Hummingbird The scales of this cobra will stand on end when agitated, creating an impressive mane. *Maned Cobra What characterizes the owners of Smoky Bantam Fangars? *A cloud of fur dusting their scales Which of the following familiars is retired? *Boolean *Earth Sprite *Golden Bantam Fangar *Light Sprite *Red-Footed Akirbeak *Water Sprite Which of these is a retired familiar? *Golden Bantam Fangar Which bird is known for its tendency to hoard and brood over eggs? *Red-Footed Akirbeak This unicorn has lost its magic. Its once shining coat is dull. The horns of these unicorns are worthless. *Black Dwarf Unicorn What is the value of a Black Dwarf Unicorn's horn? *Trick question: It is worthless! Which of the following familiars is only available in the gem marketplace? *Downy Fox Rat Which species has been an ally to dragons for years beyond counting? *Dunhoof Centaurs Although frightening to look at, these creatures mostly keep to themselves and the piles of calcified remains that they have collected: *Bone Fiend Iridescent Scalebacks may be swapped at Swipp's Swap Stand for 75 of this trade item: *Reflective Fish Scales Which gathering profession is needed to find a Darktouched Chimera? *Scavenging This enormous decopod releases millions of tiny bubbles from its carapace to ward off predators. But really, who is afraid of bubbles? *Gaseous Megashrimp How many legs does a Skittering Megashrimp have? *10 This familiar can be gathered through the hunting skill: *Grasslands Trunker What was the theme of the familiars that came from Marva's Hats in April 2013? *Rabbits The toxins found in this familiar are used to combat several strains of Wyrmwood plague *Driftwood Baron At which stage do you receive 20 gold for bonding with your familiar? *Tolerant At what state is a Familiar fully bonded with its host dragon? *Awakened. At which stage(s) of familiar bonding is a dragon awarded a gilded chest for their dedication to the friendship? *Awakened. What is the chest you receive when your dragon has fully bonded with its familiar, causing it to awaken? *A Gilded Chest Companions for your dragons are found in what sub-section of the marketplace? *Familiars Which of the following is not a way to obtain a familiar? *Fairgrounds What is the log of all of the familiars you possess called? *Bestiary Which Beastclans inhabit the Southern Icefield? *Centaurs and Longnecks. Which of the following opponents is not found in The Training Fields in the coliseum? *Chromefeather Lookout Which of the following opponents is not encountered in the Woodland Path in the coliseum? *Crimson Reef Snail Which of the following opponents is not encountered in the Scorched Forest in the coliseum? *Celestial Antelope Which of the following opponents is not encountered in the Sandswept Delta in the coliseum? *Fungusbearing Phony Which of the following opponents is not encountered in the Forgotten Cave in the coliseum? *Corrosive Depin Which of the following opponents is not encountered in the Bamboo Falls in the coliseum? *Ultramel Amphithere Which of the following opponents is not encountered in the Waterway in the coliseum? *Barkback Boar Which of the following opponents is not encountered in the Arena in the coliseum? *Wintermane Bowman Which of the following opponents is not encountered in the Rainsong Jungle in the coliseum? *Noggle Which of the following opponents is not encountered in the Crystal Pools in the coliseum? *Heartred Croaker What familiar was released to celebrate Flight Rising's 2nd anniversary and the release of Baldwin's Bubbling Brew? *Loga Who is one of the matriarchal leaders of the harpies? *Talona Which of these is considered "the poor dragon's Boolean"? *Sparkling Stinger Which of these familiars is not exclusive to Night of the Nocturne? *Cinderkelp Loach Swipp will trade a Tricolor Yapper for what items? *Black Wolf Pelt and Micro Deer Which seasonal item appears in Swipp's Swap Stand only during the month of February? *Sweetheart Swan 'Coliseum/Battle Related' What is the maximum amount of dragons you can put in a coliseum party? *3 Which of the following is a coliseum venue? *The Training Fields A coliseum venue is a location inside the coliseum that dragons may battle in. Which of the following is a coliseum venue? *Arena *Bamboo Falls *Boreal Wood *Forgotten Cave *Harpy's Roost *Kelp Beds *The Mire *Sandswept Delta *Scorched Forest *Waterway *Woodland Path Which of the following is the name of a Coliseum venue? *Redrock Cove *Volcanic Vents Which is a level 25 venue? *Kelp Beds What is the name of Arcane's special ability? *Enfeeble What is the name of Earth's special ability? *Fossilize What is the name of Fire's special ability? *Sear What is the name of Ice's special ability? *Congeal What is the name of Light's special ability? *Enamor What is the name of Lightning's special ability? *Shock What is the name of Nature's special ability? *Envenom What is the name of Plague's special ability? *Contaminate What is the name of Shadow's special ability? *Shroud What is the name of Water's special ability? *Drown What is the name of Wind's special ability? *Disorient Which of these is not a Coliseum ability? *Phlegm Bolt Which coliseum ability has a chance to send incoming spells back to their source? *Reflect Which of the following is considered an Accessory Stone for the Coliseum? *Ambush Which of the following battle stones grants your meditate ability a 50% chance to generate twice as much breath? *Discipline How many health points does a minor health potion heal? *100 points In the Coliseum, which element would deal the most damage to a Light-element enemy? *Lightning 'Item Related' This spider is named for its habit of jumping in the face of any dragon, no matter how large: *Bold Jumping Spider Which of the following crickets is uncharacteristically quiet at night and noisy during the day? *Blue Cricket Which bug has the ability to levitate? *Hardshell Which of these ant species can be found in the world of Flight Rising? *Pharaoh Ant Protective wasps are a byproduct of fighting this type of opponent in the arena: *Warcat Protector The stripes along this gecko's hide become bio-luminescent when it senses danger. Not nature's proudest moment, there. *Cave Gecko This rare food item is sometimes served when dragons are trying to impress one another: *Golden Reefprince What creature can infect dragons with gembond? *Onyx Cobra What gathering profession occasionally yields Onyx Cobras? *Hunting Living in arcane-infused fields does strange things to this variety of mouse. All that matters is they’re magically delicious. *Satin Mouse Eating this food item may tickle the back of a dragon’s throat, causing them to sneeze: *Yellow-Tinged Featherduster This sparrow can fly amazingly high, only to pass out from lack of oxygen. They tend to be short lived and squishy. *Zephyr Sparrow The Brilliant Bobtail Squid conveys its emotions through bioluminescent displays. Which emotional display has never been observed by a dragon? *Happiness This seafood item was once bred to produce brilliantly colored, decorative fins. An accidental reintroduction to the wild sees these jewels migrating to new territories. *Crowntail Wanderer Which of the following is a food item indigenous to The Southern Icefield? *Jumbo Shrimp Which food item is known for being susceptible to parasites that dragons may also catch? *Lyretail Puffer This mysterious urchin appears only when the situation is most dire, never mind what that means. *Tuxedo Urchin Which urchin is the most special and unique? *Snowflake urchin. What is the comfort food of heart-broken veggie-dragons? *Black Tulip While this variety of apple is sweet, the dragon it was named for was bitter. *Granny Smith Apple The food item Light's Breath is worth how many food points? *2 According to legend there is a Lucky Star that grants luck for life. How many leaves should it have? *Eight True to its name, this plant's leaves are favored as snacks due to their sweet, cooling taste. *Minty Jadevine Most dragons don't mind the sharp edges of this plant; the sweet taste is worth a little pain! *Sugary Prickleaf Serrated beaks are a byproduct of fighting emerald webwings in the training fields. What type of item are serrated beaks? *A meat item Legend says the Fallen Star is exactly that, a star that fell from the heavens and landed in the ocean. What is the fallen star? *A seafood item. Dayglo Thresh is described as being a mild pastel under normal lighting conditions, it flares when magics are worked in its vicinity. What type of item is a dayglo thresh? *A plant item Which food stash is listed first on the lair page? *Insects To celebrate its first anniversary, Flight Rising released what type of food items? *Cakes Which one of these was a cake given out for Flight Rising's 1st Anniversary? *Stolen Cake Which of the following IS NOT a food item? *Amber-Trapped Mosquito *Breed Change: Pearlcatcher *Clay *Darktouched Chimera *Fossilized Fish *Giant Sand Dollar *Jar of Slime *Moldy Leather *Pine Logs *Silver Ore *Squirrel Skull *Small Legbones *Tiny Feathers *Unhatched Ice Egg What can dragons use to soothe an upset stomach? *Sand Which of the following materials is the one Tempest Spire engineers dislike the most? *Magnetite An intact stone relief depicts what breed of dragon? *Guardian When touched, wisps of smoke begin to swim beneath the surface of this dark stone. What type of item is the haunted stone orb? *Trinket Where is a Chimera Relic made? *Blacksand Annex What item is made of imitation gold? * Golden Collar Which of the following artifacts is a bad omen to touch, move, look at, or sell? *Canopic Jar Which deity doll is made from exceptionally soft animal hide? *Furry Icewarden Puppet Which deity doll is made of exceptionally soft animal hide? *Furry Icewarden Puppet The Icewarden Puppet is which of these qualities? *Furry Which of these materials is the Soft Lightweaver Idol made of? *Silk Some clans like to keep these for luck, in hopes that their children will grow up strong. *Fertility Statues This scavenged object smells like... Rum? That's odd. *Sparrow Skull Where can you find Ancestral Incense? *Scavenging Which of the following apparel items can be found as a Coliseum drop? *Duneglider Cape Which Coliseum Venue can you find the Twilight Cape in? *Harpy's Roost The Steampunk Apparel Sets do not contain the following piece: *Pantaloons The Simple Gold jewelry set does not contain the following piece: *Nose Ring This silk coloration cannot be purchased in the marketplace: *Crimson How can one obtain crimson silk apparel? *They are a trade offered by Swipp. Which Talonclasp Pendant was never sold in the Marketplace? *Diamond. On September 19th dragons be talkin' like pirates. What appears? *The seaspray apparel! Which of the following is NOT a method of gathering? *Harvesting What type of gathering can occasionally turn up unhatched eggs? *Scavenging What item would you use to skip incubation and hatch a nest immediately? *Boon of Fertility What happens when a dragon peers into an infused crystal? *Strange shapes begin to move within... and peer back... A Muckbottom Shell may be ground up to form what? *A rough pigment. Which item is commonly used for bartering among Harpy Beastclans? *Prehnite Which Filigree armor set can be found in the Golem Workshop? *Copper Which of these was released exclusively for Flight Rising's third anniversary? *Anniversary Vista Which of these items is cycled seasonally? *All of these Which of the following items can be found inside the Strange Chests during Night of the Nocturne? *All of these outcomes are possible. Which of the following colors can lace apparel be purchased in? *Sepia September 22nd brings: *Autumn Breeze and Vista Autumn Southmarsh Podid Claws drop of off which familiar? *Southmarsh Podids Petalmane Floron may drop the following when defeated: *Preserved Petals The brilliant healer apparel items are what color? *Orange Which Filigree Armor Set can be found in the Gem Marketplace? *Alabaster Breed change scrolls are found in what sub-section of the marketplace? *Specialty In which marketplace subshop would you find a Scroll of Renaming? *Specialty Swipp will trade an Autumnal Wreath in exchange for which combination of items? *Sand Creeper and Gold Ore Swipp will trade a Black Tulip Flowerfall in exchange for which combination of items? *Black Tulip Swipp will trade cloudy feathered wings in exchange for these items: *Salt and a steam gyre. Swipp will trade a crown of bones in exchange for which of these items? *250 Bone Fragments Swipp will trade a Cursed Talonclasp Pendant in exchange for which combination of items? *Ruby Ring and Canopic Jar Swipp will trade a darksong face mask in exchange for which combination of items? *Haunted Stone Orb and Ancestral Incense Swipp will trade a Darksong Haori in exchange for which combination of items? *Dusk Jadevine and Shadow Runestone Swipp will trade a Diamond Talonclasp Pendant in exchange for which combination of items? *Diamond Ring and Platinum Ore Swipp will trade an Emerald Green Satin Tunic in exchange for which combination of items? *None of these Swipp will trade a Gold Satin Tunic in exchange for which combination of items? *Mangled Textile and Banded Sardonyx Swipp will trade journeyman satchels in exchange for which of these items? *Moldy Leather and Rotting Leather Swipp will trade a mystic bark mask in exchange for which of these items? *Cedar Logs and Squirrel Skulls Swipp will trade a Sakura Flowerfall in exchange for which combination of items? *Blushing Pink Rose and Sakura Owl Swipp will trade a Sunsong Face Mask in exchange for which combination of items? *Light Runestone and Jasper Swipp will trade a Sunsong Haori in exchange for which combination of items? *Sunkernel and Porcelain Jar Swipp will trade a White and Gold Flair Scarf in exchange for which combination of items? *White Cabbage Butterfly and White Pawn If you provide Swipp with a handful of Crumbling Leather, which item will he trade you in return? *Tan Bandana If you provide Swipp with a handful of herdbeast hooves, which item will he trade you in return? *Tawny Antlers If you provide Swipp with a handful of Honeycomb Fragments and Amber-Trapped Flies, which item will he trade you in return? *Skin: Amber-Trapped Fae What will you get if you swap Swipp 60 Maiden's Blush and 60 White Linen Fabric Scraps? *Crimson Silk Scarf In exchange for 50 Wisp Fruits and 80 Sparrow Skulls, Swipp will give you: *Aqua Birdskull Legband Which of the following is NOT obtainable from Swipp? *Poison *Red and Gold Flair Scarf Trivia *The best estimation of Tomo's colors are basic Blue and Cornflower. *The best estimation of Scribbles' colors are basic Charcoal and Gold, with Black Underbelly. Reference Category:Shop Category:NPC